stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Adar
Dr. Felix Adar was a human historian from the Federation colony on Jobe-Vex, the moon of the gas giant Jobe; famous amongst Federation scholars for his work on ancient galactic history and obsession with the myths of Joc-Duloc. ( ) Early life Adar was born in 2320 to miners on the moon Jobe-Vex. He left the mining colony when he was still young to pursue his thirst for knowledge, which he could never fulfill on Jobe-Vex. He traveled to Earth, and studied at the prestigious University of Paris, where he studied . While in studies, Adar became fascinated with the myths of the ancient peoples of Earth. After he obtained his , he continued studying in history during his graduate studies. He began focusing on the myths of the ancient civilizations around world, focusing on the legends of and other similar mythical lost cities. Travels On Betazed After receiving his Master's degree, Adar traveled to Betazed to work on his . While researching the legends of Khrysaros and myths surrounding the Holy Rings of Betazed, Adar met another student of history, Roman Thanos, a Betazoid, who assisted him in his research. It was during this research that Adar first read about the legends of Joc-Duloc. On Tigon IV Following up on his Joc-Duloc research, after receiving his doctorate, Adar traveled to the planet of Tigon IV, a Federation colony close to the Oralian sector. On Tigon IV, Adar met Katrina Niccolo, whom he fell passionately in love with. The two married in 2352, and with in two years, their daughter Lilith was born. After the birth of his daughter, Adar became more obsessed with his research in Joc-Duloc. This obsession wore hard on his marriage. His old friend, Dr. Roman Thanos, tried to convince him to take it easy, but Adar would not relent. He continued with his search. Eventually this obsession became too much for Katrina to bear, so in 2364, she took little Lilith with her and left Tigon IV to live on the planet of Andres Rae. A year later, Katrina made their separation official by filling for a . On Andres Rae In 2366, Adar's research into Joc-Duloc took him to Andres Rae, where with Roman Thanos, Adar discovered the ruins of Andresia Raechia. They scoured the ruins, and they found the inner chamber of the step-pyramid of Rae, where years later Captain Kelsoe would find the Eye. Adar was more fascinated with the engravings of a story similar to that of . He made a copy of all the engravings he found in the inner chamber and left the ruins with Thanos, convinced that Joc-Duloc was, indeed, real and that he was getting closer to discovering its location. He would never make his discover public and swore Thanos to secrecy. Disappearance Years went by with no news of Adar and his research. However, in 2372, rumors abounded that he had been spotted traveling beyond the Venka Nebula, where it had been rumored that an aggressive species known as the So'ja dwelt. The Federation would not make official first contact with that species until the following year, where they learned that Dr. Felix Adar had traveled beyond so'jan space and had been looking for information about an ancient species known as the Oppressors. Reappearance In 2380, Adar reappeared in so'jan space, he had aged quite considerably and sported a large nasty scare across the left side of his face, from his brow, through his left eye (which had gone pale and dead with ), to the top of his cheek. He claimed that he had found the lost world of the Oppressors, and asserted that he even know their true name. The Okad Pahn, the Coalition's secret intelligence agency, abducted him and proceeded in torturing him for information. In 2381, he gave in and divulged information about his dealings with the people called the Boolran, where he learned that the object he found in the inner chamber of the step-pyramind in the ruins of Andresia Raechia was in fact the legendary artifact known as the Eye. The Okad Pahn immediately sent out operatives to Andres Rae to obtain the Eye. ("Almost Paradise", "Obsession") Meeting Tyson Calok With the outbreak of the Coalition War later that year, Felix Adar found himself forgotten by the Okad Pahn. But then in 2382, suddenly and without warning, he found himself brought before the chief advisor to the Chancellor, and stunned to discover that the chief advisor was a human. His name of Tyson Calok, and along with his Romulan comrade, L'mar, the two interrogated Adar for the precise information surrounding the Eye and the Boolran. After Calok had obtained all that he wanted, he released Adar from custody and returned his small shuttle back to him. Tal Shiar Adar did not wait for permission before leaving Ka'al. He was last seen leaving Coalition controlled space, continuing his search for Joc-Doluc. As a result he was captured by the Tal Shiar, who tortured him for information concerning the Oppressor home world and Oppressor related technology. In 2383, they released him after General Kassus was satisfied with the results of the interrogations. ("The Forgotten Planet") Discovery In 2383, after years of searching, Adar finally discovered the homeworld of the Oppressors. ("Obsession") Adar, Felix Adar, Felix Adar, Felix Adar, Felix Category:Professors